Fubuki s dilemma
by evelynn7
Summary: Fubuki realized she's in love with Saitama. Should she keep it secret from her sister? is she able to do even keep secrets from her?


Fubuki´s dilema.

By evelynn7

SCENE 1

-Ahhhh! I can´t sleep! Said Fubuki in her luxurious silk green night gown.

She went then to the kitchen to drink some water, she was sweaty. It was a hot summer night after all.

Arggh! Why does his face keeps appearing in my mind!? (Remembers his battle outside Saitama´s house) Who does he think he is to scold me? To defeat me? Humiliate me? . (Remembers his team- videogame defeat).

Even though, when I think about him my heart keeps throbbing. She also remembers his muscles, The time when he protected her from Sonic´s blast, his deep voice, his out of this world strength. She blushed.

C-c-could I be in l-l-o…

Noooo! It´s not possible! He has no style! He´s bald! And the worst! He´s dead broke! Look at his house! No. I must keep this a secret.

She felt a glare. She turned quickly towards the open window. Through the curtains she could se a pair of glowing eyes. Fubuki quickly threw a vase and other objects towards them, which were stopped in mid- air.

-Not a nice welcome I must say sister. Said the black profile in the night.

-Sister? Anwered Fubuki.

It was Tatsumaki.

-Can´t sleep again, can you? Said Tatsumaki in her usual nagging voice.

Ahg, can you call like normal people sister? It's the middle of the night.

This is how you pay me for worrying about you? Throwing me things? (Turns the objects in to dust)

-What are you doing here anyway sister? Said Fubuki.

-I felt you were in distress sister, but now I can´t see why. There are no enemies around. Tell me sister, you know you can't hide anything from me, she said with a sinister smile.

Look at you all flustered and blushed…Tell me . NOW.

NOOOO! Answered Fubuki.

MHMMMM, Tatsumaki kept looking at her. Suddenly she received a flash. It lasted for a second, but she could she Caped Baldie´s image in her head.

Now I know it has something to do with that good for nothing Hero. Time to pay him a visit.

NO! Sister! You CAN´T .

Tatsumaki flew over and Fubuki followed her.

SCENE 2

Saitama is peacefully sleeping in his blue striped pajamas. He has a bubble in his nose.

He´s dreaming about fries . He is also drooling. He´s swimming in fries . He eats him in his dream. Smiles . (Demon cyborg is out on a mission).

Tatsumaki arrives, busted open the wall from outside . Saitama keeps sleeping .

Only a numb-skull like him could sleep through that. Kyaaa! She yelled, throwing random stuff at him with her psychic powers .

Finally , Saitama wakes up, and randomly being hit with the table, stove, fridge .

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE! Yells Saitama.

He Jumps and Hugs Tatsumaki really close . -Let me go you pervert! Shouted Tatsumaki.

She then went really up in the air with Saitama still attached until they arrived in deserted land .

Fubuki followed. She could only see how she kept throwing things and rocks at Saitama .

Saitama let her go. Can you tell me now what the HELL is going on?

Tatsumaki asked yelling : WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?

Me? He turned around to see Fubuki. Her? She just lost a bet and had to pay for our lunch. It was fair and square . If you wanted a re-match you should only have said so.

Tatsumaki: It´s not possible! My sister was suffering!

Fubuki was covering his face in shame. She suddenly realized she left in her night gown.

(Saitama of course didn't notice at all)

Tatsumaki, enraged, launched a full blown rock attack directed to Saitama, without noticing her sister didn't put up her barrier.

Saitama moved super-fast to protect Fubuki again.

Tatsumaki then , when the dust lifted , looked at Saitama, holding off a huge rock with one hand and giving the other to Fubuki, in the floor.

Tatsumaki looked at her sister´s face, how she directed a sweet and blushed glance towards Saitama. She stopped .

-I understand now, said Tatsumaki, and she left .

Saitama, confused said to Fubuki: - I don't really understood what just happened, but your chibi sister really has a temper.

Fubuki smiled , yeah, you tell me! . They both laughed.

Fubuki tried to stand up but she hurt her ankle and couldn´t walk.

OUCH! She said.

You can´t walk? I´ll take you home . Fubuki held him while he carried her. He´s super fast too eh. She thought .

He dropped her in her house.

-Thanks! She said.

-That's what heroes are for! And he left .

She had a nice sleep after that.

SCENE 3

Tatsumaki in her bed .

No! Now I can´t sleep! That baldie keeps popping in my mind!

SCENE 3

Genos , demon cyborg, coming back from work, looking at his master´s home destroyed .

-Not again, he said .


End file.
